Fuck me
by slamwitch
Summary: Drunk!Santana is horny and hungry for some loving. Brittany knows exactly what to do to get the job done. One-shot, strap-on usage, drunk sex.


Santana stumbled over the threshold of Brittany's empty house, giggling loudly to herself. She turned around to face her girlfriend locking the door behind them and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Hey babe, I have a secret."

She took two shaky steps toward her girlfriend and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear, "I'm drunk!" and erupted into more giggles.

Unfortunately, Brittany had been elected designated driver for the glee kids tonight, and she had just finished dropping everyone off at their respective homes after one of Puck's parties.

"You most certainly are," she said with a grin. "Let's get you to bed." She effortlessly picked up Santana in her strong arms and started carrying her upstairs. Santana leaned up to kiss her on the cheek, murmuring, "you're so sexy" as Brittany climbed the staircase.

Brittany set Santana down on her bed and turned to her dresser to get them each a T-shirt to sleep in. As she was rummaging through her drawers, a raspy, sultry voice stopped her.

"Hey Brittany," Santana husked, and Brittany automatically turned around to look at her girlfriend. She was lying on the bed, somehow having managed to strip down to her underwear (her date underwear, nonetheless – a matching set of deep purple lacey loveliness leaving her seriously debating if she'd rather see them on or off), looking like sex personified. Brittany swallowed a small gulp. "Come fuck me, Britt." Brittany bit down on her bottom lip and felt herself getting wetter.

There wasn't much she could do to stop her body from closing the short distance between them and climbing up onto the bed to straddle Santana as she swiftly removed her top. "So sexy," Santana said again, looking up at her girlfriend's fine body. Brittany leaned down and took Santana's lips into a hungry kiss. She tasted like lip gloss and liquor. Before long their tongues were sliding over each other and Santana's hips were grinding up into Brittany for friction. Brittany paused the makeout sesh to look down at Santana and read her expression. Santana's eyes were hooded with inebriation and lust. Her expression said "satisfy me," and right on cue her lips confirmed with a slurred, "do I have to lay here all night or are you gonna fuck me like I asked?"

Brittany and Santana were no strangers to the sex game, as each of them would fall into the category of 'extremely horny teenager with an exceptionally attractive partner'. They knew what they were doing. Brittany wasted no time – she sprang off the bed, hopped over to her closet, and took down the strap-on, ol' faithful. Santana whistled and yelled out a cat-call in Spanish as Brittany swayed her hips back and forth as she shimmied out of her shorts, then her panties, and pulled the straps up around her hips.

Next thing Santana knew, Brittany had removed all of Santana's lingerie and was sucking on her neck as the large pink appendage rubbed up against her inner thigh. "Now that's more like it," she thought, though her voice could only manage to articulate a low groan.

Brittany returned her attention to Santana's mouth, her hand coming up to get a handful of full breast, her thumb running over an erect nipple. Santana let out a desperate moan that triggered another flood of wetness in Brittany.

Santana's drunk kisses were pretty sloppy, but Brittany wasn't about to complain with a girl that hot underneath her. She slid her hand down between their bodies and creeped her fingers on top of Santana's folds. She lightly touched Santana where she knew she was needed and grinned when she saw the sharp intake of breath that elicited. "Baby, don't tease," Santana slurred, and Brittany had no problem with honoring that request.

She leaned back, gave her hand a long, wet lick, and rubbed the tip of the dildo to get it lubed up. Leaning down, Brittany made sure to slowly run the rounded tip down the length of Santana's clit before coming to a stop at her dripping entrance and gently rolling her hips forward, burying the strap-on inside her girlfriend as Santana moaned her approval. The Latina was feeling full as ever and mentally congratulated herself again for buying Brittany this gift last year.

Brittany came down for some more rough kisses, allowing some time for Santana's walls to adjust to the stretch. Slowly, she began to rock her hips back and forth and a breathy "oh fuck" escaped Santana's lips. The pace picked up and Brittany's thumb came down to make tiny quick circles around Santana's clit, making her scream with pleasure. "Hang on," Santana panted, and surprised Brittany by roughly shoving her backwards, causing the dildo to slide out with a little pop.

Santana sat on her knees, straddling Brittany, and her lips formed a truly devilish grin as she hovered above Brittany's hips, entrance lined up with the head of the strap-on. Brittany bit her lip as Santana lowered herself onto it and began to bob up and down, hips rolling every which way. Brittany couldn't help but think that if that thing were real she'd probably be blowing her load right about now, because there's not much sexier than Santana Lopez, butt naked, riding a thick rubber cock. Santana leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair as she grinded her hips around in circles. A few beads of sweat ran down her chest, between her perfect tits and Brittany struggled to comprehend the reality of the situation. Seeing her girlfriend's eyes roll back and eyelids flutter shut she snapped out of it and decided that if Santana's going to have a great orgasm right now it's not going to be while she's just lying there watching the show.

Taking her by the shoulders, she lowered Santana back down to the position they started in, and pumped her hips back and forth at a blindingly quick pace. Brittany could see from her face that the pleasure was building inside of Santana, so she brought her hand down again to work circles at her clit with her thumb as she pounded that tight wet pussy.

"Oh shit baby, oh, oh!" Santana's eyes were shut tight and she was moaning up a storm, they both knew she was close. A few more thrusts and Brittany sent her tumbling over the edge; her eyes flew open and every muscle in her body tensed and convulsed as she screamed "Oh Brittany! Oh, yes!" as her orgasm ripped through her body and Brittany smiled, slowing her thumb's movements and bringing her girlfriend down from planet ecstasy.

She ridded herself of the appendage and slid into bed next to her girlfriend, pulling the covers over themselves, each of them thoroughly spent. "I love you babe," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear as she assumed the position of big spoon, nestling Brittany's ass to her pelvis and wrapping her arm around her waist. "I love you too," Brittany said, smiling.


End file.
